


I Now Pronounce You

by SealandRocks



Series: The Zimbits Wedding [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealandRocks/pseuds/SealandRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty and Jack get married in Montreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Now Pronounce You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the honeymoon first, but it's probably better to read this in wedding-honeymoon order. Really, though, these are both stand alone. As seems to be my norm lately, this is unproofread and everything. As always, I love comments and kudos and bookmarks!

Jack was a goddamn liar. Who in their right mind thought that _Montreal ___was _warm ___in _spring? ___Of course, this was Bitty’s fault too for believing him, and agreeing that a more natural wedding would be beautiful. But when did natural mean 40 degrees with wind chill? Bitty was certain that his to-be-husband was on the track to kill him early. Luckily, the Zimmermanns’ kept their home at a toasty 56 degrees, so Bitty could survive for now with an insulated hoodie and sweats.

___Despite the cold, Bitty was actually extremely excited for tomorrow. Today was the final day of preparation, and then tomorrow was the actual day. The date that would forever be their anniversary. March 30th just had a special sound to it, but Bitty was beyond biased at this point, ever since Jack said he wanted a spring wedding. In fact, Jack had been very involved with the entire wedding process, something that surprised Bitty and everyone else who knew Jack. Mr. Hockey-Is-My-Life had been a crucial part of helping in decisions from wedding invitations to the flavor of cake they would be having (angel food cake with maple frosting). Even the day before the ceremony, Jack was still helping, busy assembling the alter in the backyard with his father._ _ _

___Bitty, for his part, was in the kitchen with his soon-to-be mother in law. Mrs. Zimmermann was quite a good baker in her own right, and putting their culinary skills together created the tallest, most beautiful angel food cake ever seen. Maple frosting isn’t exactly pretty, but they put the natural theme of the wedding to use and disguised it with sugar pine needles and forest scenes. Overall, Bitty was extremely pleased with how it came out._ _ _

___He and Mrs. Zimmermann were just finishing up when Jack came into the kitchen, sweaty and smelling of pine. Bitty blushed like the day he realized how deeply he had fallen for this boy, and tried not to grin too hard as Jack made a bee line straight towards him. Alicia chuckled behind them and snuck out of the kitchen, allowing Bitty’s face to get a break as Jack’s arms wound around his waist._ _ _

___“Hey.” Jack murmured, resting his chin on the top of Bitty’s head. Bitty’s heart felt like it would burst out of his chest._ _ _

___“Hey.” Bitty sang back, unable to stop smiling as he continued to finish up details on the cake. Jack hummed and watched Bitty’s hands work, before his hands came up and ran down his arms, stopping their progress with the sugar needles._ _ _

___“Will you marry me?” Jack asked softly, smile evident in his voice. Bitty giggled, leaning back into him gently._ _ _

___“Yes, of course. What a wonderful idea. How about tomorrow?” Bitty said. Now it was Jack’s turn to giggle before he turned Eric around gently and kissed him. It was chaste, but very loving, and it left Bitty weak in the knees as Jack pulled away and slipped outside to keep working. Oh, he was very much in trouble with this boy._ _ _

___ _

___Bitty was used to Jack not being in the room when he woke up, so the absence of warmth beside him didn’t bother him despite the cold. What Bitty wasn’t used to was Jack kneeling beside his side of the bed, gently nudging him and whispering his name. Bitty made a noise of recognition in his throat, and rolled towards where Jack’s warmth was coming from._ _ _

___He was greeted by Jack’s smiling face when he managed to blink his eyes open, and it was wonderful the effect it had on him. Bitty’s body was completely relaxed, and he smiled sleepily at Jack._ _ _

___“Good morning.” Bitty murmured groggily. Jack smiled harder, clearly excited._ _ _

___“Good morning, baby. I have something to show you.”_ _ _

___Bitty felt cold horror spread through him at the thought of leaving his warm bed. Some of this must have shown through on his face, because Jack laughed and came back to the bed. In one motion, Jack scooped Bitty and his blankets up, carrying him bridal style out of the bedroom and into the hallway._ _ _

___“Mr. Zimmermann!” Bitty shrieked, clinging to his fiancé as his bare feet dangled. Jack carried him up to the family library, which had enormous windows that put the library in The Beauty and the Beast to shame. All sounds of protest stopped as Bitty glanced what was outside, and his jaw dropped open. Jack grinned, setting Bitty down in one of the plush couches and curling up under the blankets with him._ _ _

___Outside, deliberately ignoring weather forecasts, was the most magical snowfall Bitty had ever seen. Big fluffy flakes drifted down from the sky lazily, putting every winter Bitty had spent at Samwell to shame. It was something straight out of a child’s Christmas book._ _ _

___“I told you we always had one more snowfall before summer.” Jack whispered, reminding Bitty that he was there. Bitty grinned, climbing up into Jack’s lap and cuddling with him under the covers._ _ _

___“I heard it’s good luck.” Bitty whispered back, and together they watched the snow fall on their outdoor wedding for what could have been hours._ _ _

___ _

___The tables were set, the guests were greeted, and the grooms were too soon whisked away from each other and stuffed into suits. It seemed only a moment before Bitty was pacing back and forth inside the living room of the big house, being the only one of the crazy guests that couldn’t stand the cold for too long. Any second now, the music would begin and he would walk out and into the next chapter of his life. This was scary enough for any normal day, but having so many people watch them sent this plummeting into terrifying. Bitty was on the verge of a panic attack._ _ _

___“Second thoughts?” A sweet voice said behind him. Bitty jumped and turned, but smiled when it was just Jack’s mom._ _ _

___“Not at all. Scared he is.” Bitty sat down on one of the window benches, clasping his hands together and staring at them. He was so excited, and he loved Jack so much, but he couldn’t calm that little voice in his head that told him Jack could do better. Alicia came and sat down next to him, taking his hands in her own._ _ _

___“I know my son very well. He never got on well in school, and outside of hockey he had little to make him happy. His dad tried to bridge the gaps between on and off the ice, but he had been on it too long to make a difference. I was his only console for many things.” Alicia patted Bitty’s hands softly as she spoke, “I prayed that one day someone like me would come along that understood that Jack couldn’t function off the ice like everyone else. At college he got better, he found friends that understood, but they couldn’t do what I could. And then he met you._ _ _

___“I’ve never seen Jack happier than when he’s with you. Even during the times he would cling to my leg and smile up at me, it pales to when he watches you. Jack adores you in exactly the way that I had hoped, and I know in my heart that you adore him as well. Seeing the whole story is difficult when you’re inside it, but this truly is your fairy tale, and you two are perfect for one another. You were the one I was praying for.” Alicia patted Bitty’s cheek softly, tears rolling down her own. Bitty felt heat behind his eyes as well._ _ _

___“Thank you.” He managed to croak out, but Mrs. Zimmermann shook her head._ _ _

___“No, thank you. Thank you for allowing my son to be himself.”_ _ _

___With that, the music started warming up, and Bitty and Alicia had to break apart, even if they continued to smile at one another._ _ _

___ _

___Jack looked breathless as Bitty walked down the aisle. Bitty felt the same way, taken back by how stunning and handsome Jack looked in his tux. It made him grin wildly. Bitty kissed Coach’s cheek at the end of the aisle and let him go, returning the encouraging nod. He had never seen his father close to tears before, but it was obvious he was struggling now as he let his boy go. And then Bitty went up and married the man of his dreams._ _ _

___“Eric Richard Bittle. Although our beginnings could hardly be called friendly, you lodged into a spot in my heart that I didn’t know was open. From the moment we met, I knew that one day we would be standing here together, exchanging vows. Granted, I didn’t actually know I felt this way until I got some fatherly input, but some part of me always belonged to you. I was someone locked in his own mind, and you managed to get me out. Without even trying, you slipped into every crack in my essence and nestled yourself firmly in my soul. I don’t ever wish to know where you end and I begin, because you make me a better person. You make me the best version of me that I can possibly be, on and off the ice. And, if you will have me, I would be honored to have you complete my soul forever, so that I may attempt to show you just how dearly I love you, and will always love you. So, with this ring, I ask that you let me love you with every ounce of love that I didn’t know I owned until I met you.”_ _ _

___Jack was crying. It was just one tear, but he was honest to God crying, and Bitty couldn’t handle this. The snow crunched under Bitty’s feet, but for the first time since he arrived he didn’t care how cold it was._ _ _

___“Jack Laurent Zimmermann. I don’t think there’s any better way to tell you that I love you than when I say that I don’t mind that you prefer cake to pie. And my only wish is that I could return the love that you show me when you eat my pie anyway. It’s a special day when you get to marry the person you love more than anyone in the world, but it’s more special when that person is also your best friend. You are my world, sky, moon, and stars. You are my teammate, fan, advisor, and comforter. But, beyond anything else, you are my soulmate. You make me whole, like the pie crust to my filling. I love you deeply and fully. I love every nook and cranny of you, and I look forward to exploring every one of them for the rest of our lives.”_ _ _

___The bridge of Bitty’s nose hurt like it did right before he began to cry. It didn’t help that Jack’s eyes were extremely watery past his face-splitting grin. Bitty wanted to kiss him so badly that he ached with it, which he hadn’t done since he and Jack were still new. The pastor was saying something, but Bitty wasn’t listening until he heard his name._ _ _

___“Eric, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_ _ _

___Bitty was transfixed by the way Jack was looking at him. Alicia was right; he absolutely adored him._ _ _

___“I do.”_ _ _

___“Jack, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_ _ _

___“I do.” Jack’s voice made Eric grin, and the dam behind his eyes threatened to break._ _ _

___“By the power invested in me, by the city of Montreal, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”_ _ _

___Jack didn’t even wait until the pastor finished speaking, coming in quickly just like he had during their first kiss. Bitty went up on his tiptoes and pulled in with a hand on the back of Jack’s neck, and Jack’s arm wrapped around his waist as they kissed deeply. The audience erupted in cheers, but they kept kissing. Bitty kissed his husband like it was the first and last time he’d be able to, not stopping even as he began to giggle and the tears flowed freely down his face. Jack was the first one to pull back, but pecked Bitty’s lips several times to ease the parting, grinning back at him and wiping the fat tears of Bitty’s red cheeks. Then they were running back down the aisle like school children, grasping hands and laughing and pretending not to notice that they were being followed by the hollering and catcalling Samwell hockey team._ _ _


End file.
